ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ladybug
Noisome Powder - Attack Down. AoE Sudden Lunge - Physical Dmg, Single Target -Stun Non-Linking (--Daywhite 16:12, 27 November 2007 (UTC)) Spiral Spin - Physical Dmg. Nepenthean Hum - Amnesia. AOE Apparently can't see in the dark, as they're completely non-aggro at night to my level 49 BST, Checking as Decent challenge, only at night, during daylight, I got swarmed thinking they were non-aggro from my nighttime camping. Tested again after dark ... can walk right up on top of them and not get aggro from any direction. --Fretion 01:21, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Spiral Spin also has an additional effect of accuracy down. Also the labels of "Detects low HP" are preposterous, and I've just tested them to be false, in the daytime during normal aggro hours (6:00-20:00(?)). I hope no one will complain if I remove them... --Dacron 02:59, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Non-Linking The Ladybug in East Ronfaure (S) are non-linking. Tested today during daytime normal aggro hours and nighttime non-aggro hours. On several occasions skilling up Club Skill a Ladybug would just fly right past the one I was fighting. After a few instances of this, I grabbed a Ladybug and ran right past a swarm repeatedly. No links at all. Adding a Verification tag to Linking. --External 22:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Confirmed, they do not link. -- 08:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate I added the drop rate template and my results. While farming 5 Ladybug Wings, I killed 21 mobs, no TH (NIN/DNC) -- 18:44, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Nothing changed in article, but from around 135 kills, no TH (Drg/Whm), I ended up with 22 wings. It felt like I received more wings from kills during the day, but didn't keep track of that. I might do that at a later date, though. --Eilelyen 07:25, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Notice same thing than Eilelyen : drop rate seems to be better during daytime... Just a little observation coming from 4hr of camping with TH3. During daytime my drop rate was close to 1/2, during nighttime it was more 1/4 maybe a little more testing should be done before affirm the above but i guess it's a fact. --Pikashit 15:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Job? Why does this have "Thief" listed as a job? Since when do non-beastmen have jobs?! --Shanecf 20:04, 24 April 2008 (UTC) They've always had jobs. Ladybugs are listed as thieves because they display the job traits associated with THF, namely high evasion for a mob of it's level, and an increased resistance to gravity. -- 22:07, 24 April 2008 (UTC) That is ridiculous. You cannot view job traits for the mob. Just because it has high evasion and supposedly resists gravity does not mean it is a Thief. Beasts don't use job abilities, so I do not think we should label them with jobs. --Shanecf 16:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I've yet to see a Tonberry Harrier use Astral Flow or Elemental Siphon. Maybe we should tell its elemental it's following around a non-summoner? Maybe we should tell Roc that it can't cast bard spells anymore because it's not a beastman? Maybe we should tell crabs to lose their MP pool because they can't be plds because they don't use Defender. Monsters have jobs. We can tell these jobs by their job traits. Yuhtunga Mandragoras counter, guard, and consistantly Double Attack. They are monks. Just because they don't use Boost or carry gil doesn't mean they're not monks. --Lordshadow 17:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Tonberries are Beastmen. It's pretty clear they have jobs. -1 point for a bad arguement. Roc? The Notorious Monster? Those are special, so another -1. If you meant the family, then I apologize. I've never fought Rocs before. Crabs have MP pools? I didn't know that. Still doesn't make them a Paladin. I haven't had a crab ever cast a spell PLD can learn. Just because they have traits that are similar in nature, doesn't mean they are the job that has those traits. If I own a space helmet, it doesn't make me an astronaut. I'll concede that the Mandragora arguement is pretty good, so I won't give you a grade of F. ;) --Shanecf 18:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) How about these arguments: Skeletons: Some skeletons nuke you, some skeletons whack you. They're not beastmen. Some Weapons cast spells, some don't. They're not beastmen. Ahrimen cast Black Magic, but they aren't beastmen either. Magic Pots cast black magic too. Since all those can't have jobs because they're not beastmen, they shouldn't be able to cast spells at all. Unless a beastman monster is a Notorious Monster (or a Dragoon) it doesn't have access to any job abilities. Ladybugs behave in every way like a thief without job abilities, much along the lines of a Copper Quadav. Pankration is also a good example. You can get Job plates off regular monsters. You can get (I have no clue why you'd want it) Bard plates off Rocs, Paladin plates off Crabs, Monk plates off mandies, etc. --Lordshadow 05:16, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Monsters fit into job categories because of their attributes and abilities. That's how it's always been accepted in the history of this game. If you don't like it, take your complaints to the Vana'diel Audubon Society. Suppose you win this argument, and make everyone who plays believe that monsters don't have jobs. What kind of pointless victory is that? --Dacron 02:55, 17 May 2008 (UTC)Dacron Yes, it's sort of ridiculous that normal monsters have jobs and aren't able to use most of the abilities, but they do, in fact, have jobs (SE practically told us so with Pankration). I guess it was just easier for SE to give them jobs rather than individually setting each skill and ability growth for every monster family. One day I'd like to see the traits and spells listed on the monster family page (or implemented into a template on each monster page) rather than listed as a "job", but for now, that will have to do. ~ 19:44, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Daytime lowered defense? Is there any proof behind that claim? I have been fighting these things quite often and as far as I can tell they seem stronger in the daytime with no change in defense. --MasterEx 01:07, 4 July 2008 (UTC) : Just started leveling on these as 45 THF/DNC and I'm not seeing any lowering of defense during the day either. If anything they seem to con as "High Defense" more often during the day, that I'm noticing. --Kittn 21:08, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I haven't seen any change in their defense during the day, I've been leveling on these as 44 pup with capped h2h, the one thing i do notice is if i use sushi they are all low evasion at night and some lose that tag during the day, posted this on front page pending verification. --Kamak Higher Attack when not Engaged? That note about when you have multiple ladybugs on you seems suspicious to me... are they forgetting that Sigil (like Signet) gives you a defense bonus (and evasion bonus) on mobs EM or lower if you are engaged, but not for ones you're not engaged on? I'm putting a verification tag on that. --Kyrie 16:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Personally I'd say just get rid of that line. I've fought plenty of these, multiples as well, just to make farming go faster. I'm pretty sure this is just being confused with the sigil bonus. I've farmed without sigil, either from having it wear off or forgot to get it (ya know that signet blue and the green are easy to confuse), and the extras don't seem to be any stronger than their ill-fated comrades. --Toodles 09:01, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Higher Evasion During the Day I can confirm that they do indeed have higher evasion during the day. I was fighting one as a THF52/NIN26. Low Evasion and Defense as of 5:40 or so. As soon as 6:00 came it became Low Defense only. They have no evasion boosting abilities and my Sigil was spanking new (It doesn't affects our accuracy, but I am throwing the fact there just in case). I won't remove the tag because I don't know if a single confirmation is enough to justify the removal of the tag, but I believe this is pretty easy to confirm.--Lionix 02:10, 14 October 2008 (UTC) While partying, these were checking low evasion at night, but during the day it took two Quicksteps and Desperate Flourish to bring them to low EVA; an evasion change of at least 22. It could be more. Double drop? I need confirmation of a double drop i have a pic of a lady bug double dropping ladybug wings. i was set to quarter master so all drops came to me @ same time. I have a picture also if that's needed.Umichi 19:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) DEF & VIT Information While farming I decided to figure their DEF and hopefully their VIT. For level 45,46,47 their defense appears to be 150,153,157 respectivly. Vitality was a bit harder however using exhisting formulas (supposing THF/THF raceVIT of F and racedef of D) it appears their VIT is 41,41,42. Feel free to check this if you feel it's innaccurate. -- Maximusdecimus 05:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Phoenix Sudden Lunge It appears as if it will only use Sudden Lunge during Nighttime. That is to say, If it is Night Time, I have only ever seen these mobs use Sudden Lunge, none of their other abilities.